Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/22 December 2015
06:20 wiesz co jest urocze? 06:21 Ares? ;-; 06:21 cycki 06:21 zboczeniec 06:21 Cześć wam. 06:21 budzę się rano w albańskim raju i piję rakije zamiast browarow 06:21 ten tekst jest opowiadany przez życie 06:24 Hej Sajko, wesołych świąt 06:24 Rycerz, i tak jesteś zboczeńcem 06:24 Wesołych! 06:34 elo kyurone 06:34 Nie po prostu lubię cycki 06:34 yo 06:34 trudno że jeszcze do tego nie dorosłaś 06:34 Cycki są fajne 06:34 oczywiście 06:34 cycki to życie 06:34 Witam o/ 06:35 ale koszula przez to jest taka ten 06:35 nieprzyjemna w noszeniu 06:35 za to przyjemna w miętoszeniu 06:35 o/ 06:35 (huh) 06:35 ile ty wypiłeś? 06:36 czy ty na serio myślisz że ja musze wypić żeby lubić cycki? 06:36 o/ 06:36 nie 06:36 sądzę, że musisz wypić, żeby o tym ze mną rozmawiać 06:37 o/ 06:37 nie widze przeszkód 06:37 i żeby z tobą o tym rozmawiać 06:37 i żeby wypić 06:37 pff 06:37 yurone 06:37 Kyurone 06:37 i tak od dziś w moich oczach jesteś Rojkiem 06:37 06:37 przypomnij mi za co Lobo cały czat olewa 06:37 ? 06:37 bo mi dzisiaj wygarniała a ja nie pamiętałem 06:37 Nie wiem o czym mówisz 06:38 a noworoczna jak zwykle zawiodła 06:38 ja w sumie też nie wiem o co chodzi 06:38 Leczyłam wcześniej kaca 06:38 Czaję czaję 06:38 W sumie nadal leczę 06:38 biedactwo 06:39 hej 06:39 Kuro, czytałaś? 06:39 Siemson 06:39 jejku, zapomniałam o tym 06:39 przepraszam 06:39 nie no dobra 06:39 obiecuję, że przeczytam 06:39 jutro 06:39 poczytaj, jak będziesz miała czas 06:39 nie dzisiaj, bo jeszcze umieram 06:39 ale jutro 06:39 a co ci? 06:40 kac 06:40 no to Kuro ostro zabalowałaś wisze 06:40 widze* 06:40 łoo 06:40 No 06:40 wczoraj z narzeczonym 06:41 obaliliśmt 0,7 06:41 bo była promocja 06:41 obaliliśmy* 06:41 i ja się dziwię, że on normalnie wstał o 7 rano 06:41 i poszedł do roboty 06:41 a ja umieram do tej pory 06:41 może wczuł sie już 06:42 Na kaca pomaga sok pomidorowy 06:42 nie wiem, zazdroszczę mu 06:42 Wiem, Sajko, miałam kupić sobie sok pomidorowy 06:42 Ale w sklepie była moja zielona herbata 06:42 ok 06:42 i ona wygrała 06:42 Chociaż na kaca najlepsza jest woda kokosowa 06:43 o/ 06:43 Gra ktoś teraz ze mna w lola for fun? 06:43 najlepsza na kaca 06:44 jest woda po ogórkach 06:44 le fu 09:22 Tzn 09:22 bez maski 09:22 Lucas 09:22 XD 09:22 myślałam, że wpierw film 09:22 mówisz o Vaderze? 09:22 zatwierdził komiksy do kanonu 09:23 Ale tak 09:23 jeszcze jak 09:23 no można jak najbardziej 09:23 hej 09:24 Aby rozumieć historie nowych sw trzeba znać że leia i luke to rodzeństwo a ich stary to anakin xD 09:24 Cześć 09:24 o/ 09:24 Lobo coś chciałaś ode mnie? 09:24 elo 09:24 nie 09:24 Najlepszego Karu. 09:25 Och, Kuro dziękuję, to miłe :) 09:25 coś .v. 09:25 Po co tu przyszedłeś? 09:25 ale boję się tu mówić na głównym 09:25 wesołego ziemniaka! 09:25 profesor Moody nadal obserwuje 09:25 Dlaczego uważacie że jestem jakiś kirito? 09:25 Kek 09:26 czy kimś tam 09:26 bo mam sprawę do Lobo :p 09:26 Jezu Chryste Panie 09:26 Lobo to wchodź na priv 09:26 .v. 09:26 hej 09:26 ok 09:26 Cześć Karu 09:26 cześć Azazel 09:27 Po co wróciłeś? 09:27 mam dla Ciebie super deal 09:27 Azazel <3 09:27 jest wiki któa Cie poczebuje 09:27 MWŚ 09:27 09:27 blągam Cie 09:27 pomusz im 09:27 Kyu <3 09:27 XD DDDDD 09:27 wannabe foliarze 09:27 konobał.org 09:27 To Tylko banda małych upośledzonych dzieci 09:28 Azazel serio 09:28 Olej MWŚ 09:28 Potrzeba im surowej ręki 09:28 Ale się nudze :V 09:28 To 09:28 se 09:28 pograj 09:28 To się rozbierz 09:28 na flecie 09:28 I ubrania popilnuj 09:28 (lf) 09:28 Ewentualnie 09:28 Możesz mi pomóc przy PBFie 09:28 PBF? 09:30 Mhm 09:30 Ej 09:30 bo 09:30 nie wiem 09:30 czy pisałem 09:30 ale 09:30 wiecie 09:30 czemu 09:30 wyszedłeś z szafki na bezpieczniki? 09:30 Han solo nie może zjeść hamburgera? 09:30 BO NIE ŻYJE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA 09:30 :< 09:31 a co to PBF (Derp) 09:31 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BFMCsVEkfuA 09:31 Play by forum 09:31 ORO 09:31 O ty janie 09:31 huraganie 09:32 hehe 09:32 Ryco 09:32 K0Z4K 09:32 Zabiłem Czarnego zozola i uratowałem jakąś karynę 09:32 Witam o/ 09:32 ej 09:32 Ryc kurde ale to jest fajne xD 09:32 idziesz grać w mc? 09:32 ryzm? 09:32 *rzym? 09:32 z ajkiem 09:33 Tera gram w hotlajn majami 09:33 :/ 09:33 Ej 09:33 Podpowiedzcie mi 09:33 ta? 09:33 Jakie gry są fajne na tablet 09:33 a to hooy 09:33 Zozol, staph 09:33 No dobra zozol, zara dołącze 09:33 Ew. które Poki najlepsze? 09:33 piano tiles 09:33 Fire Red! 09:33 rzym 09:33 ^^ 09:33 Czo? 09:33 jednak nie możesz 09:33 ajek nie chce 09:33 No to se w hotlajn majami pogram :D 09:34 Dobra lece w melo elo 420 09:34 Kurdee ale miałem dobrego pomysła żeby se to ściągnąć 09:34 o/ 09:34 Kyu - Robot Unicorn Attack 2 09:34 Chyba se orgibała kupie 09:34 polecam (y) 09:34 I 2 09:34 O, RUA grałam :D 09:34 Dobra, lecimy dalej hehe 09:34 Evolution? 09:34 ta gra uzależnia xD 09:34 Tja :D 09:35 Kyu, Piano Tiles? 09:35 jest jeszcze podobne do tego: NyanCat: Lost in Space 09:35 Piano Tiles teraz strasznie to reklamują 09:35 Sajko6622 to jest coś podobnego do osu!mani? 09:35 nawet Pewds w to grał 09:35 Lobo ta gra akurat mi się znudziła :< 09:35 aha 09:35 Mniej-więcej. 09:35 to WWE Immortals (all!) 09:35 No to też sprawdzę 09:35 Dzięki 09:35 naparzanka od twórców MK 09:35 Ale to też uzależnia (bp) 09:35 i Injustice 09:36 teraz walczę o srebrną gwiazdkę 09:36 bo wtedy będę mieć złotego Wyatta xD 09:37 PS: jest darmowe (y) 09:38 i nie trzeba dokupywać kredytków, tam czasem za jedną walkę można zdobyć z 12k 09:39 Nowa 09:39 Mam takie pytanie, pewnie retoryczne 09:39 Ty się na mnie obraziłaś czy co? 09:40 Rycu, Rycu jesteś? 09:40 Ryco... ;-; 09:40 nie ma go 09:40 Karu xD 09:41 żołędzie 09:41 hej 09:41 o/ kasztany 09:41 bobki? :> 09:43 Nowa się nie odzywa ;__; 2015 12 22